Library
by ASDFYaoi
Summary: Where has Lyon been all this time? (Note: This follows after the Demon King's defeat in an alternate path where Lyon didn't die.)
1. Have you checked the Library?

"Eirika?"

"Hmm?"

They were walking around the garden, aimlessly as usual. Suddenly, Ephraim realized that he still needed to ask Lyon about their next approch against the monsters.

"Have you seen Lyon?"

She stopped and thought for a second.

"He has been gone for while, hasn't he.."

"Ever since that fight at Frelia, he's been missing..."

"Well, have you checked the library?"

"..."

Eirika harshly poked Ephraim. "Stupid! He used to go there all the time!"

Ephraim scratched his head.

"Ah, totally forgot."

Eirika suddenly got a surprised look on her face.

"Ah... I need to... Go do something... With Tana... Why don't you go ahead and meet up with Lyon." She left in a hurry.

_'Huh... What was that about?' _He thought curiously. _Whatever... I need to discuss are nect move against the monsters with Lyon..._

* * *

Ephraim walked in to the library, hoping Lyon was here.

"Lyon? You there?"

Of course, what he saw next was nothing compared to what was about to happen.

* * *

**Notes:** You guys know what happens next~ Anyways, forgive my horrible writing (I'm running on soda right now...) and wait for the M rating to come in.

Anyways, I hope I actually manage to write more than 500 words before I give up and go to sleep for the next chapter. :3


	2. Ephraim Harder

"L-lyon?" He whispered to himself as he peered through the door.

He swiftly opened the door closed it, and hid behind the table.

He felt his arousal grow and tried to contain himself.

_'Lyon... H-he's jacking off...'_

However, the moaning didn't help at all.

Ephraim had always had a crush on his childhood friend and couldn't stop himself from playing with his nipples with that sight.

Then he realized what Lyon was moaning; "Ephraim... Harder..."

He peered over and realized that he had a dildo in hand.

Mindlessly, he began to strip off his clothes. He couldn't resist his chance; nowadays Eirika was always around him, and it's not like Lyon will notice.

He looked around quickly and found a dildo lying around.

_'He leaves these in the library? What if someone found out..."_

He poked at his own entrance slowly, almost forgetting lube.

Ephraim looked around, trying to find something that would suffice.

On the shelves, he saw multiple sex toys and chains.

_Well, this is obviously more than a library..._

After he finally found the lube, he began.

He put the dildo at his entrance and sat up.

Slowly, Ephraim moved up and down.

"Ahh.." A mixture of both Ephraim and Lyon's moaning was in the air.

He began playing with his nipples ans stroking his cock.

With Lyon doing the game in front of him, it was easy to jack off.

"Ahh.. Ah!" He started moving faster, and felt himself nearing his climax.

"Ah-Ugh!"

He came all over his face. He sighed quickly.

Then he looked up and saw Lyon.

"E-ephraim..?"

"Well, it seems we both want the same thing." He smirked.

He grabbed Lyon and forced him into a dog position.

"Eph, hold on!"

"Why? I know you fucked yourself thinking about me too. Do you reallly not want to do this?"

"G-go ahead..." Lyon finally gave in to him.

Ephraim slapped his ass is satisfaction. He grabbed the lube and found a condom. He put them on and asked if Lyon was ready.

"Yes. But leave the condom." Lyon smirked, but blushed.

He immediatly plunged his cock into Lyon's ass.

"Ahh! H-harder, Ephraim!"

Of course, Ephraim obliged.

He started to go faster and harder, and felt himself nearing his climax again.

"Eph, I'm going to cum!"

Ephraim started to stroke Lyon's cock.

"Ah... Ah!"

In unison, they came.

Of course, they didn't stop to rest.

They kept at it, the whole night.

* * *

They pulled each other into a hug and caught their breath.

Finally finished, they had just put their clothes back on.

And they looked up.

And saw Eirika, wide eyed and blushing, staring at them. And a giggling Tana.

* * *

**Notes:** 462 words? Eh, good enough. I kinda decided half way through to finish the whole thing today. Whatever.

I am a beginner writer, so advice is definently appreciated. Please help me improve my smut writing, this is only the second time I've written smut.

Basically, any criticism is allowed, as long as it is constructive; you can yell at me, but yell at me with a reason.

Thanks, and cya' later.


End file.
